<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rolivia Case-File Daybreaker by Atomicbomb_babe, Endless</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615602">Rolivia Case-File Daybreaker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicbomb_babe/pseuds/Atomicbomb_babe'>Atomicbomb_babe</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless/pseuds/Endless'>Endless</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU, Rolivia - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicbomb_babe/pseuds/Atomicbomb_babe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endless/pseuds/Endless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Benson and Detective Rollins find themselves deeply invested in an active case, and on the verge of solving it they find themselves!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda Rollins/Original Female Character(s), Olivia Benson &amp; Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins, Olivia Benson/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rolivia Case-File Daybreaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All it took was a playful smirk and a raised eyebrow for Olivia to convince Amanda to meet up with her for coffee and blueberry bagels to discuss the necrophiliac case that had fallen into their laps earlier that week. They had both seen terrible things in their time on the force, but this one gave her the heebie-jeebies.</p><p>It was on them to catch the probable perpetrator, the Medical Examiner (ME), who’d performed the autopsies on the bodies of the already dead victims. Dr. Melvin Spink was a white, middle-aged male without a criminal history to speak of. A former co-worker caught him mishandling bodies ‘in an ‘inappropriate manner’ and was their star witness. The woman had put her transfer papers in as soon as she’d reported the gruesome discovery. </p><p>“She’s probably scarred for life,” Liv quietly said as she flipped through her worn notebook at the quiet table she and Amanda had settled into at the busy little bistro.</p><p>The blonde looked up from her phone, she’d been reading a collection of intriguing interview transcripts from Spink’s old classmates and colleagues, “Yeah, maybe, but at least she never has to see him again. This guy’s got some weird shit in his past - and some bizarre kink. “He’s dirty, Liv, we both know it. We’ll catch him.” </p><p>Olivia nodded, “I know, Rollins, it’s just, we need more than innuendo and maybes to move on this guy. He likes to cut his victims; did you see the ligature markings around their necks in the photos? I think those were all postmortem - if we had the bodies, we could have them re-examined.” She groaned.</p><p>“I have an idea,” Amanda chimed in, “Let’s catch him in the act - a sting.”</p><p>"Dangerous,” Liv said with a smile before continuing, “but, all we have right now is probable cause, with enough evidence we could get a judge to issue a search warrant. We need a look inside that suspiciously inoperable incinerator at the ME’s office. According to records, it’s supposedly been offline for the last 4 yrs.” Liv sipped her caramel macchiato before flipping to another page of her notes and added, “Spink’s been there as an Assistant and then full ME for about 5 1/2 years, but this transaction shows he was married before it went offline. That’s suspicious he never mentioned a wife, and she is missing. Let’s move in.”</p><p>Amanda shot back her now cold espresso and stood up with a grin on her face, “We’ll get the evidence we need to catch the son-of-bitch. Let’s get back to the precinct, and I’ll gather the troops.”</p><p>Olivia couldn’t help noticing how beautiful her partner looked when she was hot on the scent of her prey. She had a fire in her eyes for her job that was so attractive. It was just a moment, but Liv had to hide her flush of embarrassment by turning to thank the server on their way out. </p><p>Back at the precinct, in her role as Captain, Olivia was backing Amanda up as she brought Finn and Carisi in on their plan. With their help, the duo was hoping to have the case closed that night, or at least by the following morning. Rollins was the best partner Liv had ever worked with, together they were unstoppable - always working as two synchronized parts of a whole. </p><p>Later that afternoon, the squad was working hard to organize the paperwork (crossing all their T’s and dotting every I) and prepping for their job duties on that evening’s operation at the ME’s office. It was during this time that they received word of a break in the case - DNA found on two of their victims matched Dr. Spink. It didn’t take long to get their warrant for the morgue, Spink’s house, and the incinerator.</p><p>After a week-long investigation, this was the moment they all had been waiting for.</p><p>Olivia hated Rollins’ idea of getting into makeup to play the victim herself. She didn’t like the idea of ever putting any of her detectives in danger but was irrationally concerned for Amanda’s safety, even knowing the veteran detective could easily take care of herself. </p><p>“What’s wrong with me? Rollins is a big girl; she can do this.” Liv muttered to herself, but it didn’t make her feel any better about the plan as Amanda was being wired up with surveillance gear by the techs.</p><p>It was game-on as another detective rolled in the gurney that would take Amanda into the morgue. Rollins placed her hand on Liv’s, and with one courageous look, said, “Don’t worry about me, let’s just catch this son of a bitch.”</p><p>Captain Benson nodded and swallowed hard before getting on the walkie to set her officers in place at all the building’s entrances while her partner was wheeled in for Dr. Spink to begin his examination. </p><p>Once positioned inside, Rollins adjusted the sheet that covered her. It was cold in the creepy examination room, and the detective was only wearing some sporty undergarments. </p><p>“I feel naked,” She grumbled quietly, her mic transmitting to her squad. Liv flushed as the image of Amanda, without any clothes on, suddenly popped into her mind. She was more surprised that she liked it, rather than the fact she was having erotic thoughts about her partner. </p><p>A moment later, her radio crackled, jolting the breathless Captain out of her fantasy. Finn warned, “The Doctor’s in the house.”</p><p>Liv’s heart raced. She was afraid - not for herself, but Amanda, and immediately spoke to her partner through the ear mic hidden behind her hair, “Play dead,” she said.</p><p>The door of the examination room clicked behind the ME. Spink walked in with a clipboard and began speaking to Amanda as if it was a typical day, asking her supposed corpse questions while answering himself. He continued as he stepped over to her body, talking in derogatory riddles, right before reaching under the sheet and sliding his hand up Detective Rollins leg forcibly high. </p><p>At that moment, Amanda nearly broke all of his fingers as she peeled them backward off her skin, and the Captain busted down the door. Holding his hand in agony, Dr. Spink tried to run towards the back exit but was quickly captured and read his Miranda rights by her team as he was cuffed face-down on the floor.</p><p>Liv took a moment to hand Amanda some decoy clothes that she bagged and placed in the room. A black police shirt with the logo folded faced down and work pants. </p><p>“Thanks, Liv,” She replied, still glaring at Spinks, “We got him and everything we need to search through that creep’s life.” </p><p>Benson slipped her jacket around Amanda and said, “Let’s leave the rest to the boys. Rollins, you did a great job - case closed. Let’s celebrate at Riley’s Pub tonight, but first, paperwork.” A casual wink from Liv made Amanda smile as they exited the building and returned to the precinct in the Captain’s car. </p><p>When all of the bureaucracy and forms were completed, Benson was given the honor of caging the perp. On the way in, the man said something lewd about coping a feel on the ‘pretty blonde detective,’ so Olivia slammed his hand in the bars when closing the cell door. He screamed and whimpered in pain before shooting off his mouth about calling his lawyer and having a witness. </p><p>Finn was there working on a different case, and when realizing Spink meant him, the officer quickly looked over at Olivia and with a wink said, “Cap, I didn’t see a thing. “ </p><p>Liv noticed Amanda heading towards the locker rooms, so she put Finn on babysitting duty right before making the statement, “Do as you see fit, detective.”</p><p>She then quickly grabbed her coat out of her office, proceeded to clock out, and made her way directly to the lockers - concerned about Amanda. </p><p>Rollins wasn’t doing so well dealing with her post-bust anxiety, so she'd taken a break to jump in the work showers to try and wash away the stress of a long week.</p><p>Even though it was her idea, she couldn’t stop thinking about how Spink had grabbed her thigh, and what he’d planned on doing next - but in the end her trauma had been worth it. They’d captured a disgusting monster who’d kept his wife’s embalmed corpse hidden in the incinerator for reasons Amanda didn’t even want to consider.</p><p>Olivia slid in the door heading towards where she heard the shower going, “Amanda? Are you all alright? I hung a towel for you. I hope you didn’t change your mind on going for that drink!”. A chuckle escaped her even though Rollins could hear the sincerity and worry from Liv.</p><p>“Yea, boss, just scrubbing the filth out of my ears from that perverse creep. Be out in a sec!!”</p><p>A sigh of relief followed by a smile formed on the Captain’s face, and she sat down on one of the benches waiting as Rollins finished her shower.</p><p>When Amanda finally stepped out, Olivia caught a glance at her detective before the towel came up to cover her partner’s wet, glistening body. Liv knew her face was beginning to blush, so she quickly moved back to the other side of the lockers and told Amanda she would wait for her in the car.</p><p>Liv headed out the door and said, “Oh, I may have broke that asshole’s hand if that makes you feel better.” </p><p>Amanda smirked proudly while getting dressed, before hurrying to catch up.</p><p>In the car, Liv couldn't make sense of why she felt awkward but checked it off as an accidental moment. Humming along to “Ain’t No Mountain High Enough” while waiting, she thought to herself how gorgeous and quirky her partner and friend was.</p><p>A few minutes later, the passenger door opened, and Amanda slid in and chuckled, “This better not be a karaoke kind of night I’m not prepared for that!” </p><p>“Well, you’ll just have to be patient and see. I hope you're as ready as I am.” Liv said as she revved the engine, and both of them started laughing together!”</p><p>The ladies made their way to Riley’s Pub, sitting together chatting until the drink orders made their way to the table. They giggled over old stories, new memories, and favorite moments. Four drinks later, the two were singing with the 90’s country playing in the background, telling tall tales and sharing plenty of light, friendly touching.</p><p>They were both having the best night they’d had in a long time, and not keeping up with the hours that were flying by. Neither were prepared when last call was shouted at midnight. </p><p>Amanda put her hand on Liv’s and squeezed, “Let’s keep this going, we’re having too much fun, and the kids are in safe hands with the babysitter.” </p><p>Olivia nodded, entranced by Rollin’s sparkling eyes. “I’ll call an Uber,” She said as they laughed together and chugged the last of their cocktails before heading out.</p><p>At the apartment, the two crashed in through Liv’s door, using one another to hold each other up. Amanda spun herself underneath Liv’s fingers while heading toward the kitchen to pour two glasses of wine. Olivia caught the scent of a breeze of strawberry dance past her.</p><p>The aromatics lingered, causing Liv to get goosebumps. She asked, “What perfume are you wearing?” </p><p>Amanda began to rave about a new shampoo she found as she made her way back over to Olivia, setting the glasses of wine down. She lifted a lock of her hair and said, “Take a sniff,” but Liv could feel her cheeks warming, and her fingers trembling as she reached out. </p><p>Then, Liv had to quickly steady her friend, who’d leaned a bit too far into her and had lost her balance. The Captain found herself holding onto both of Amanda’s shoulders. They both laughed, and Liv said, “I don't think you could walk a straight line right now, Detective!” </p><p>“Oh yeah, don’t make me give you the test,” Amanda retorted as she flopped down on the couch and reached for their drinks on the table. Liv grinned back at her and turned the radio on, unsteadily swaying some herself. </p><p>As she casually sipped her wine and watched Liv sway moving sensuously to the music with definitely more interest than a friend should have, Amanda said, “Hey, Captain, let’s play 21 questions - if we can count that high!” Then after cracking herself up, added with an exaggerated whisper, “What fun are straight lines anyways?” </p><p>Liv was feeling a bit fluttery, and a huge smile made its way onto her face as it began to dawn on her that she was captivated by her co-worker. She admired Amanda’s strength and confidence at work, but also completely adored the soft, playful, and sensitive side that she let down her shields and allowed Liv to see in private. It was so comfortable being with her. Olivia has always seen the beauty in Amanda beyond the armor that the tough detective hid behind, but it was only at that moment she realized just how deep her affection went - to her very own core.</p><p>Now revealed, her real admiration for Amanda was so clear. Liv thought, ‘Even the way she speaks is fascinating. I love our conversations; I could listen to her for hours - and I want to hear her voice more.’</p><p>Liv snapped out of her trance when Amanda asked for the second time, “Are you ready for my questions?!”</p><p>“Um-hmm, yup, ready to go. Ask away!”</p><p>“You’re a little tipsy, Captain,” Amanda said with a chuckle. “Okay, Liv, if you could travel anywhere in the world, where would you go?” </p><p>Pondering that thought and pretty buzzed, the only answer that came to Liv and sprang out of her mouth was, “Italy, with you! Um, I mean… you, what about you?” She giggled and bit at her bottom lip at her stupid slip up. </p><p>Amanda gave her a flirty look and quickly remarked, “Oh, anywhere with me, huh?” And in a joking tone answers, “It would be Greece for me, you know after I go to Italy, of course.”</p><p>Liv finished her wine and then gave her friend a snarky little look “Wouldn’t you like to know...” Before heading towards the bathroom to ask herself, ‘What is happening??’ </p><p>The light jazz station on the radio in the background started softly playing Chet Baker’s “Alone Together” while Amanda navigated to the kitchen to grab a box of crackers and forge for cheese cubes from the fridge. She shouted, “Damnit, Liv, if you fell in, imma leave you there while I eat all of your snacks!” Snickering profusely while she made a little cracker sandwich.</p><p>While waiting, Amanda decided to change out of her work clothes. She kept an overnight bag at Olivia’s for many reasons, sleepovers with the kids or late work hours. These were mostly outfits for the job, but digging around, she found an oversized T-shirt she loved and some girly, short briefs.</p><p>Once she got comfortable, she put her feet on the table and yelled for Liv again after topping off their glasses. </p><p>In the bathroom, Liv had also decided to change as she attempted to collect herself. Knowing she had been in there for a few minutes too long, she decided to appear at least to have a good reason; so, she readjusted her hair into a very messy bun, brushed her teeth, and washed her face.</p><p>Looking in the mirror pep-talking herself, she whispered, “Is she flirting with me, because I think I’m flirting with her and oh, my God, she’s so…mmm. “Liv was driving herself crazy with the idea that she was attracted to her friend and partner in crimefighting, like really, really attracted. </p><p>Finally, after one last deep breath, Olivia exited the bathroom - fully accepting whatever might happen that night.</p><p>She entered the living room, a smile appearing on her face seeing Amanda sprawled on her couch, “You missed me, admit it. I see you got comfortable, scooch over, or not,” Liv said as she snuggled in next to her and stole Amanda’s cracker sandwich out of her hand. In retaliation, the blonde threw a cheese cube down the front of Liv’s tank top with a devious grin.</p><p>Both were casting furtive glances at one another, until Liv spoke first, “So, what questions did you come up with for me?”</p><p>Amanda smirked and passed her the crackers. “Well, Liv, I had a lot of time to think of a few. Are you ready?”</p><p>“Am I being interrogated? Because I won’t hesitate to call my lawyer.” Liv said, laughing softly. </p><p>“Maybe,” Amanda said with a big grin, “Let’s find out if I can make you nervous. First, tell me what you would have been if you never became a cop.” </p><p>Liv’s brows scrunched together so adorably while thinking, Amanda wanted to reach out and touch her playfully but resisted. After a moment, Liv said, “I’ve never really thought about that, but maybe a Travel Interpreter? I’d love to see the world, new places, cultures, and be the barrier breaker between languages. What about you?” </p><p>Amanda chuckled at her thought when replying, “Maybe I’ll get a side gig as an actress since I’m so dramatic in the interrogation room. But seriously, I can’t see myself doing anything else either. It sounds like we’ve maybe inspired some backup plans though, huh?”. </p><p>“I’ll moonlight as a fashionista if my glorious Captain job goes south, so I can pretend to be your agent when you need vacation time from your fancy Hollywood career.” Says Liv said with a smile.</p><p>They both started laughing until they had to stop and catch their breaths. After they continued, both were subconsciously a little worried about spilling their secrets. </p><p>Daybreak was still about a couple of hours away. They’d spent all those hours discussing everything they love, admire, enjoy, and all of their interests. But the night wasn’t over, and neither was Amanda’s curiosity, as thoughts danced in her head hoping to figure out Liv’s type, so she continued to tease the tension between them. </p><p>“Let’s talk crushes, celebrity, or work. I know you must have some good ones to pick from - so how about one of both genders that you would risk it all for, I’ll even go first!” Amanda raised an eyebrow and made it dance a little. </p><p>In all the time they’d been partners, each of them had been with their secret crush, not that either had understood that. Both had felt it had been one-sided. There had always been an undeniable chemistry between them, but the sexual tension was palpable as the night went on, and the wine flowed.</p><p>Amanda had no idea how to let Liv know how she felt, but that last glass of wine had her feeling braver than ever before. She decided that there was no better time to see if her closest friend felt the same. After all the touches and seductive eye contact they’d shared throughout the long night, it seemed right.</p><p>Amanda decided to make her desire a little more obvious by placing her smoothly shaved legs across Liv’s lap and answering her very own questions first. </p><p>Liv downed her wine while trailing her eyes on the pair of legs in her lap. Amanda remained sitting up with her head perched up on her arm, resting against the back of the sofa. A sensation of lust electrifying both of them.</p><p>Liv wondered what it would feel like to kiss another woman, especially one that was so beautiful <b>and</b>whom she adored. At some point, she realized she hadn’t responded yet and said, “Go ahead, tell me who do you find attractive,” then stuck out her tongue. Liv gently rested her hands over the legs in her lap and raised an eyebrow as if playing a game of poker-face. </p><p>Amanda grinned and took the lead, “Hemsworth,” She said, “You know, Thor, from the Marvel movies? How generic, right? But really, how am I supposed to pick a woman as gorgeous as they all are. I’d say, Lana Parrilla, for many reasons, buuut -you know there is this one babe at work that has everyone beat.”</p><p>Amanda gave her partner a playful soft nudge and added, “Well, Liv, what about you, got anyone in mind?” </p><p>Liv shot back a smile. She was blushing uncontrollably and was doing her best to keep her mind from blanking out. She tucked a piece of fallen hair behind her ear and tried to re-group her thoughts before replying with “Mhm hmm, let’s see maybe Liam Neeson, but I do have a girl crush on Scarlett Johansson.” </p><p>Amanda then blurted out, “You know you’re my girl crush.” Then smirked wickedly at Liv and said, “I like our taste in women, have you ever been or wanted to be with one?” </p><p>Liv, feeling a little bold, said, “No, I haven’t yet, but I would, what about you?” Amanda leans in whispers, “It’s been a while, yes, but only if you’ll have me.” Then gently places her hands-on Liv’s cheeks before softly kissing her. </p><p>They slowly wrapped their arms around one another, bodies entwining, hands moving slowly at first, then growing bolder - caressing skin and exploring curves. Amanda kissed Liv deeply and whispered, “Are you sure?” </p><p>At that moment, Olivia pushed Amanda’s hair back and almost growled, “Absolutely” in her ear. </p><p>“All righty then,” Amanda chuckled breathlessly. </p><p>The couple then helped each other up from the couch and began heading towards the bedroom, their hands tracing over each other’s bodies as their clothes fell to the ground. Amanda led Liv onto the bed, kissing down her jawline, neck, breasts, and as the morning went on the rest of her body. </p><p>Hours later, the Captain called in sick for part of the shift for both of them, and they lay happily exhausted in bed - curled into each other and enjoying the time off they would have together. </p><p>A knock on Liv’s door woke them a bit after noonish as they’d slept through their alarms. She groans and tells Amanda to ignore it as she was expecting a small box of mail and wanted to stay snuggled up in bed.</p><p>Amanda said, “Shit, we forgot the kids!” and they both laughed as Liv found her phone and banged out a text to the sitter to see about keeping the kids for a couple more hours. They needed some time to pick up the apartment, enjoy a hot shower together, and get ready for the day - both giggly with a morning glow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a fun story to write and much credit goes to my collaborator and editor for helping me through it while keeping me inspired to complete the process, Thanks to my Dear friend, Endless!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>